Monster Hunter Forward
|} Monster Hunter Forward is a fan-game made by Dark Magala.It features everything from the frontier,1st,2nd,3rd,and 4th generations along with some from fanon games and many things unique to it. New Supreme Skills This game has something called "supreme skills".These skills let you borrow abilities from monsters (for example if you wear Rathalos L armor you can shoot fireballs from your arm and if you wear Blango L armor you can use your arms to throw large chunks of ice (similar to the ones Blangonga throw) and when you hunt with hunters smaller than you in age (that's right,you can choose your hunter's age in Monster Hunter Forward) they receive a boost in defense and you receive a boost of attack (this is similar to the relation between Blangongas and their younger forms which are Blangos) . Pets Any monster (and absolutely any monster) can be tamed and used to help you to do many things (such as hunting,farming,holding items,...).Each monster has an special way to be tamed and special conditions need to be met to tame a monster and each monster has a different condition to be tamed.You can care for you monster by grooming and cuddling them,feeding them,bathing them,...This increases your fondness level with the monster making it more willing to obey commands. There is a place called monster ranch (which is a very large field) which you keep your monsters in (it can contain any monster of any size even giants like Dara Amadyura). New Monsters * Lynians : Bambini and Kemuoni * Leviathans : Explosive Crystal Mane Ludroth, Tiktaalik and Unknown (Turquoise Leviathan) * Fanged Beast : Dreadrill,Frost Fist Blangonga * Fanged Wyverns : Zeoblaze and Gorajin * Flying Wyvverns : Sukandon, Sonic Barioth, Psychetrogon, Twilight Psychetrogon and Shamok. * Aqua Wyverns : Mercurios * Snake Wyvern : Tea Agsolestea,Hydrion, Hydrness, Hydrub and Shovrent * Brute Wyverns : Karogaron,Razordrome,Razorprey and Lunar Deviljho * Bird Wyverns :Coruko * Piscine Wyverns : Zatiron * Carapaceons : Dark Shogun Ceanataur, Scarlet Shen Gaoren and Frost Daimyo Hermitaur. *Temnoceran :Sleipnira * Lacertas : Toxion and Vagron * Elder Dragons :Icegron, Screechel,Manator,Kimeragon and Ornati. * ??? : Ragoar New Weapon Type * Sickle:Info about it is found here. New Monster Type *Lacerta.It is a new class that include reptile like creatures (Turtles,Crocodiles,Lizards...) Monsters from other games(will appear in forward 2) *Brachiotitanos and Mortarachnis appear from Monster Hunter Y. *Warlaros, Smoky Gobul,Agsolestea / Dark Agsolestea and Jet Agsolestea appear from Monster Hunter Destiny. *Rapaxtherium that is made by Arciadiu appears in Monster Hunter Forward. *Wilolu, Ravenous Wilolu, Ebony Wilolu, Blazing Wilolu, Devourer Wilolu, Basiliskus, Sabrebeast, Alduisiose, Rathalos-Sin, Bulette, Amphithere, Spinonyx, Batsurah and Mosurah appear from Monster Hunter EX. *Nuevoprey,Nuevodrome,and Pantheolos appear from Monster Hunter Frontier: Old World. *Nitensiuba appears from Monster Hunter Project Gigas. *Corrosive Lavasioth,Pseudorathian,and Khalvyas appear from Monster Hunter Z. *Forlorgros, Lictross, Turaglos, Denith, and Denerithion appear from Monster Hunter U. *Etholrana and Tyrannosaurus Rex appear from Monster Hunter Frontier: New World.Chramine and Mephitic Gypceros also appear from Monster Hunter Frontier: New World.Like what happened in frontier new world,the original Chramine changed its name into Mephitic Gypceros with little changes and chramine now is a totally new bird wyvern that is Chramine's concept. *Note : All of these monsters now appear in new areas (such as Pantheolos in the Sandy Plains). Areas *All canon areas return in this game. *Moga's Coastline appears from Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. *Grassy Marsh Category:Fan Game Category:Dark Magala